Cursed and Loved
by Samkin-lone-Senshi
Summary: A new part of Curse, Omi and Ken are adjusting to being vampires when a new challenge comes, a vampire cult.
1. Omi and Ken

Disclaimer: I don't own Weiss Kreuz, I'm just a huge fan. Note: This takes place right after part 8 of Curse  
  
Part 1 Ken and Omi  
  
Ken heard a moan as he held his victim down; he sniffed at his neck and growled. "You hurt too many children!" The victim only moaned and made very little movement as Ken's fangs were seen and bit into his neck.  
  
He looked up when he heard a faint noise; he turned his head and looked up at Omi who was standing by a trashcan. "Ken-kun?" Omi came closer and closer kneeling down as he took a look at the man Ken was holding. "Is he the one that hurt, Zuki-kun?"  
  
"Hai, this is the one," he whispered his eyes a soft yellow. "Do you want him?"  
  
"No, he is yours," Omi looked upset and walked off.  
  
Ken smiled and drained the victim and then broke its neck, he carried it up to a dumpster and disposed of it there. "Ken-kun, you could have called the cops on him?"  
  
"Why? He would have gotten away quicker if I did that, he hurt too many children, he reeks of what he has done to them."  
  
Omi gave up and walked out of the alley and into the streets, looking as though he was going to be sick. He hadn't fed in a month and though he looked thinner and somewhat childlike. He moved out of the way and back into the flower shop.  
  
He walked into his room and slammed the door; he didn't feel right about what Ken had done, though of course he knew that Ken was right. "Omi, are you okay in there?" he heard a knock and looked up.  
  
Yohji was knocking the door. "Hey, Manx dropped off some blood for you and Ken," he yelled. "There is also a letter for Ken, I think it is from Yuriko."  
  
"Ken-kun will be in latter," he stammered and walked into the hall.  
  
Yuriko? Ken hadn't heard from her in nearly a month, and though Omi pretended not to be jealous, he was. He saw Ken walking and handed him the letter, he saw the look in Ken's eyes when he saw the letter.  
  
"She's coming to Tokyo!" Ken was smiling as he read the letter. "And she's coming to see me?" His jaw dropped and looked at Omi who just stood there.  
  
"That's great Ken-kun," Omi walked back to his room.  
  
"I want her to meet you, Omi!"  
  
Omi was speechless; to meet the girl that Ken still loves? He pulled away from Ken and then into his room. "I don't think that is such a good idea, Ken-kun. And what are you going to tell her about what has happened to you, you're a vampire now?"  
  
**  
  
Ken leaned on the door to his room and stared down at the letter, she was coming back. I think she might take me to Australia, he thought and then stared. He couldn't believe that she was going to see him, he was so pale, and he looked almost like another creature all together.  
  
He stared at the mirror and sighed, he had thought vampires didn't have reflections. He pulled a comb through his hair and sighed, she's coming in two weeks. He couldn't believe Omi was jealous of her. What does he think I am? I'm not gay, I'm not!  
  
He lay down on his bed after getting ready and heard the door open, he saw Omi standing at the door looking at him. "I'm sorry, Ken-kun," he whispered. "I'm just worried about us being found out. What you did tonight was dangerous."  
  
"Omi, we have to get over trying to protect ourselves from everything. We can't keep drinking the blood that Kritiker gives us. If we become too reliant on them they'll find away to use us more." He rolled onto his side and blinked at Omi. "You haven't fed for weeks, you are going to get sick."  
  
"I know," Omi sat down on the bed and then lay on his side looking at Ken. "I wish I could understand why Uncle Hiro wanted to kill me."  
  
"I know."  
  
**  
  
Aya only hoped that he didn't have to disturb the two vampires, but he had to have extra help for this day. "Ken, I know you don't want to be bothered during the day," he knocked on the door. "But we need some help."  
  
Ken nodded as he got up and was suddenly pulled back into the bed by Omi who was holding him like a teddy bear. "Omi, I have to work."  
  
"No, I want you to stay with me," Omi whined as Ken opened the curtains and the sunlight streamed in. Omi jumped up and huddled in a corner. "Ken-kun, it burns my eyes." He dashed out down the hall and into his room.  
Aya sighed when he saw Omi running into his room locking the door behind him. "So are you okay?"  
  
Ken nodded. "Yeah. Is it me or is Omi jealous of Yuriko?"  
  
"Its you."  
  
**  
  
Omi huddled with blankets around him; he had moved almost everything that Hiro had owned to his room. He didn't realize it until he found out that he received an inheritance from Hiro.  
  
He sat on his bed and started to shake a little readjusting his eyes, he knew he couldn't move about in the sunlight. Ken was just trying to get rid of me for the day, he thought sourly. He lay down on the bed and went off to sleep.  
  
**  
  
Girls stared at Ken who was putting flowers in a vase for delivery. "I can do it, Yohji," he commented when Yohji took about three other deliveries.  
  
"No, Aya needs you here." Yohji yelled as he ran off.  
  
"Ken-kun, are you okay, you look so pale?" a girl with brown hair asked him as he did her order.  
  
"I'm fine, just been sick for a few days," he smiled at the girl who was nodding.  
  
"Yes, you're right, Aya-kun did say you have been sick lately." She smiled and paid for the flowers. "By the way, where's Omi, he hasn't been to school they said he dropped out."  
  
"He's still ill," Aya interrupted and went back to work.  
  
Ken smiled and took another order and then another, he didn't really mind it, but the sun soon became very painful for him. He moved into the back room where he worked on counting up vases and other things. He found the hoses made sure at least two of them were in working order. He had to stay out of the sun, at least long enough that he didn't feel so ill.  
  
He returned upstairs and went to his room, he opened the door and found Omi curled up on his bed. He shook his head and lay down on the floor after shutting the curtains. He yawned and saw something else on the floor, it was a picture of Omi's mother. "I wish I knew her," Omi whispered and rolled onto his back. "I wish I could have seen her."  
  
"Omi, don't think about it, it will just depress you more."  
  
They jumped when they heard a knock on their door. "Hey, you two, there is a mission." They heard Yohji yawning as they walked out and down the hall.  
  
**  
  
Burman put came in as the video of Persia played. "Men of Weiss there have been a rash of vampiric attacks in the city. We believe it is the work of a vampire cult. These vampires have been recruiting young teens into their group and are based out of California in America. Hunters of the Night, Kill the beasts that hurt innocent people."  
  
Burman nodded as she brushed some hair out of her eyes. "We know the leader is named Mage, he usually doesn't make direct contact with his cult. He have four people that answer to him, if you take down those four you will be able to find him."  
  
Ken and Omi looked at each other and then gave nods. "You said that this vampire cult recruits young people, why don't you allow Omi and I to do this?" Ken asked.  
  
The woman shook her head. "Considered it, but since both you and Omi have a scent it would make it difficult. Vampires have a highly developed sense of smell, they know their own kind."  
  
This is going to be harder than I thought, Omi blinked then stared. "Hey, back up the pictures, I think that's..its Prodigy from Schwarz."  
  
"Yeah, so far Schwarz has signed on to help, Nagi disappeared around last week we don't know if he is changed into one of them or not," Burman nodded looking upset. "You'll be meeting with Crawford and Schuldich tonight."  
  
**  
  
Nagi stared to cough when he looked out of his cell, so far using his powers was completely useless. He pulled his knees to his chin as he sat there on a bed. He heard other kids his own age crying or either yelling at their captures. None of this was helping the situation, he thought.  
  
He looked down at his wrists that had fang marks on his neck and wrists. He didn't know what these vampires were hoping to do with him. He bit his lip and looked out as he was brought something to eat.  
  
He started to eat, but his thoughts were more on trying to get out, though he had tried to use his powers, of course he was neutralized by small injections before he was fed upon. 


	2. Two Teams and The Cult of Blood

Part 2 Two Teams and the Cult  
  
"So Schwarz is meeting us where?" came Yohji's voice as he walked downstairs with Omi who was looking around.  
  
"The park," Omi shook his head as his gear was being placed in Aya's car. "Crawford doesn't want us fighting, but Aya-kun is bringing his gear too."  
  
"Splendid, we have to work with our enemies just to get their brat back," the tall blond groaned as he put on his trench coat. "I don't like this."  
  
"Neither do I, but we have to do it."  
  
Omi walked back upstairs and was going to check on Ken who was looking rather pale. "Have you fed?"  
  
"Of course, I did, an hour ago," he put a packet that was once used to carry blood in the trash.  
  
"Don't jump at me about it," the younger vampire looked sadly at him. "Where is Aya-kun?"  
  
"Making final arrangements with that bastard, Crawford," Ken snarled as he looked around. "Hey, Omi, sorry about that, its just that, I don't know what to tell Yuriko when I see her tomorrow."  
  
What makes him think he can? Omi blinked at this and shook his head. "I don't know, you do realize you can't move around a lot during the day and most normal food makes you sick, you do remember that, right?"  
  
"Yeah, I know, I mean I don't want to scare her when she sees the fangs."  
  
"You're telling her you're a vampire?" This was just what he needed his love interest just about to tell the best secret in the world. "Ken-kun, you can't do that! She'll never understand you!"  
  
**  
  
The darkness of the park was rather soothing to both vampires, Ken looked around his yellow eyes coming into focus as he walked over to Omi who was looking around. "I can smell them, Ken-kun," Omi whispered.  
  
"So can I," Ken smiled as he moved around so that Berserker had to look for him. "They're rather startled."  
  
/How do you know?/ a thought entered their minds and they found that Mastermind was keeping track of them. "Bombay and Siberian are nearby, Abyassian and Balinese will be here any minute. Come on out!"  
  
Omi and Ken stood side by side and Crawford was looking at the two of them as if he wasn't too happy about what he saw. "You're both.."  
  
"We're both vampires," Ken laughed at that as if it was kind of funny. "You said that Omi was going to turn me and you were correct, but not in the way you thought. So far it seems that your little Prodigy got himself kidnapped."  
  
Mastermind straightened himself up. "Of course he got kidnapped if Crawford hadn't of beat the living crap out of him, he wouldn't be in this mess, now would he?" This was rather surprising that they saw Mastermind so angry.  
  
"No matter what is done is done," Crawford sounded calm though Omi and Ken could smell fear and seemed to enjoy seeing him squirm. "It seems the Weiss to have a, how you say step up for us."  
  
Aya walked up and then looked at the leader with a katana is his hand. "You think we're just going to allow Ken and Omi go into the vampire's lair."  
  
"More or less yes, they have the same powers as these vampires."  
  
Omi gave a rather annoyed look at Crawford. "There you go assuming that both Ken and I know anything about other vampires. The only contact I had was with my uncle and you know how that turned out, he tried to kill me! How do you think the other vampires will react to us?"  
  
This was a good point, both the leaders looked at each other and seemed to consider what the vampire had said, both of them were young, and they had no clue how the other vampires were going to react. "But it might be the only way to stop them from hurting Nagi," came a rather soft voice and they turned to see Farfarello, Berserker just leaning against a tree. "Vampires hurt God, but if they hurt Nagi, I will make them pay."  
  
"Rushing in like that, will get us all killed, Farfarello," Mastermind shook his head. "Besides I am in agreement with little Omi on this one. Even if we had Ken and Omi make contact with the other vampires, those guy might just turn around and kill our only way to get Nagi back."  
  
The insane man shrugged though he considered it stupid to contact the Weiss on this, but he in agreement with Mastermind. He looked up and nodded bringing out his knife looking at it.  
  
**  
  
I don't like this, Nagi thought as he lay in the cell, the door opened and another injection was forced to his neck. He choked a little as he felt the drug take affect. "He is ready," he heard the vampire whispered. "Neutralized."  
  
Neutralized meant mostly he couldn't even move or barely use his powers at all, he was lifted up and carried into another room. "Do you think it is wise to just do this?" he heard a female voice. "He may not be."  
  
"If he isn't he'll just be another vampire. A couple more feedings and we won't even need the drug anymore," another voice was heard and he felt the pain at his neck and blacked out again.  
  
**  
  
Ken and Omi stared as the plan to send them into the vampire club was set up. "Are you sure this is such a good idea to send Omi in alone?" Ken asked doubtfully as Crawford just looked at him.  
  
"So far you're just a childe, he is your creator, if you entered without him, they'd kill you on sight. So far though Omi is from an old family in Japan, vampire families like his will make it easier," Crawford gave a sigh. "Schuldich has kept an eye on this club since last night."  
  
"All I know that they lured Nagi in," Schuldich whispered crossing his arms. "I tried to enter and all they did was say I was too old."  
  
"What makes you think that they'll let Omi in?" came Yohji's question as he lay there on a park bench nearby thinking. "If they could tell how young Omi is, they may already know that Omi killed the vampire that made him."  
  
"Don't be stupid, Michinimayou is an old title, so far all Omi has to do is to claim his is Michinimayou Mamoru." The leader of Schwarz seemed convinced it would work, though he wasn't sure he could trust the Weiss as much as he wanted to. He looked at Omi has he handed him a bug and whispered. "This should work, just put it in your clothes and so far no one should be able to see it."  
  
"Will this also give a visual?"  
  
"No, but we could track you," Aya nodded his approval of the plan, he just looked as though it was going to work either way. "Should we try this tomorrow night?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
**  
  
Tomorrow Ken sat down in the flower shop doing orders, it was raining and he didn't seem to mind. He saw Yuriko smiling at him from the outside and waved. "Ken, how are you?" she smiled at him as they hugged.  
  
Omi walked out and stared at them and then walked back into the back room and shut the door. "Come off it, Omi," Yohji looked at him. "You can't stop him."  
  
"Don't you think I know that, but every time I think about her, its like she's always going to take Ken from me," Omi looked rather upset.  
  
"Face it, he isn't that way," the tall blond looked at him. "Come on its raining, there isn't any reason for you to be in here with me. So what if Ken's girlfriend is in town, you just need to say hello."  
  
Walking out he saw Ken smiling at her, his sharp incisors were seen from his smile. "Ken-kun!" Omi looked sharply at him as his friend realized his fangs were showing.  
  
"Omi, Yuriko and I are going across the street for coffee could you please cover my shift for awhile?" Ken's smile was somewhat priceless and though Omi didn't really want to he nodded and took over for his friend. I guess that's all I am to you, he thought sadly, just your friend.  
  
"Its been so long Ken, you haven't changed since I left," the girl smiled at him as they walked across the street.  
  
Ken couldn't believe how happy this made him; he was seeing the girl he loved for so long. He chuckled and took her to the café. "I'm sorry, I can't take you to a fancy restaurant right now, I wish I could."  
  
"Its okay, Ken, I was just meaning to ask you a favor," she smiled. "When I felt Tokyo I was so upset that you couldn't come with me, but that was when I met someone."  
  
Someone? This didn't sound right to him, he just looked at her in surprise. "I was hoping you could help him, you see, he and I are getting married and I was hoping that you could be best man, Tom doesn't have many friends and he heard so much about you. He'll be here to see you in a few days."  
  
He gasped, he couldn't believe it, Yuriko was getting married, and he realized for the first time in his life, it felt like he should have been the one to be with her. "Sure, why not," he tried to smile and still seemed a little upset. "I'd love to meet him."  
  
After the coffee he waved to her as she got into a car. He smiled at least trying to act like he wasn't hurt. "Ken, you better get inside, this rain will make you sick," she told him and then kissed his cheek. "I've missed you, Ken. I'll see you latter."  
  
"Bye," Ken waved to her as she drove off; he walked into the store and up to his room.  
  
"Ken, hey, you're soaked," he heard Yohji say and saw him just ignore him and seemed really upset. "Hey, what is your deal?" He walked into Ken's room and saw him sitting on the bed looking angry. "What is it?"  
  
"Yuriko, she's getting married," he whispered softly.  
  
"That's great, isn't it?"  
  
"You don't understand, I was going to turn her into what I am," he shook his head. "I wanted so much to go to Australia to see her, but now its useless."  
  
"Its selfish, Ken, very selfish. I was going to tell you, Omi is going to the vampire club tonight."  
  
"So soon?"  
  
**  
  
Omi stood dressed in some loose fitting clothes; he kind of looked like a lost child to his team, he walked up to the club's door and it opened. Loud music boomed around him, he could see other vampires looking at him and smiled. "Hello, little one," a vampire in the back smiled, he had long blond hair and dark yellow eyes. "Freshly made?"  
  
He backed up and the vampire came closer to him and gave a sniff on his neck. "Yes, you've been a vampire since you were little, funny I have never seen one like you." The vampire came close. "Do I scare you?"  
  
"No," he whispered. "I'm kind of looking for someone."  
  
"Really, who?"  
  
Omi felt his heart pounding as he said the words. "Naoe Nagi."  
  
"I see," the vampire smiled. "I'm called Locke, come with me, that little feeder just arrived, I guess you heard how sweet his blood is, haven't you?"  
  
"I suppose you could say that," he whispered and was led down to a lower level to the club.  
  
**  
  
Schuldich moved next to Crawford and whispered. "Are you sure sending him in was such a good idea?"  
  
"Of course I think it is, Omi is the only one who could make it this far." Crawford looked over and saw the other Weiss getting prepared to go in. "Not so fast Aya."  
  
Aya looked at him and then whispered something to Ken who nodded and went to tell Yohji. "Fine, but if something happens to Omi, you'll both pay."  
  
Ken moved to the door without Weiss and Schwarz noticing he knocked on the door and entered. He saw other vampires looking at him and then one was circling him, she smiled at him and chuckled. "Well, what a pretty sight, a fledgling, where is your maker?" she snarled.  
  
"In here, I'm looking for," he didn't have time to say anything when he felt someone moving holding him by the shoulders.  
  
"Not wise to come around without your master," he heard a voice and turned to see a tall man with red eyes boring into his. He moved his hand down Ken's neck and moved it to the side.  
  
"He belongs to me!" Ken was relieved to hear Omi's voice, of course he wasn't too happy to see Omi looking angry. "Give him here."  
  
"Fine, full blood, you can have your little slut!" the tall vampire pushed Ken toward him and was looking stunned.  
  
"You have no right to call him that!"  
  
The vampire moved up to Omi and slapped him. "You're the one that is out of line, little vampire. You come here expecting us to respect you, you're more of a fledgling than he is."  
  
He pulled Omi closer to him and chuckled. "You said you were looking for Naoe Nagi, I know where you can find the little treat. But your little fledgling will belong to me when I'm done."  
  
"Ken-kun," Omi blinked and looked at him. "I told you I could handle this, why did you follow me in?"  
  
"No, I will be fine," Ken tried to struggle as the vampire led the two of them to the lower levels of the club.  
  
Looking around them the two saw missing kids from everywhere in Tokyo, all of them lying in what looked to be cages. "What is this?" Omi blinked.  
  
"Mage's search for the Pure Bloods, he believes that the youngest hold it in their veins. Michinimayou Hiro said he found the pure blooded and had infected him. But of course we couldn't find this little vampire."  
  
When they came to a cell, Omi stared in horror at seeing how pale and ill Nagi was, he was lying in a bed and looking as if he was paralyzed. "What have you done to him?"  
  
"Just neutralized him, the drug only paralyzes the victim, usually he uses his powers to try and escape we doubled the dosage, he might be the one," the vampire laughed, as he took Ken and shoved him into an empty cell.  
  
"What are you doing? He belongs to me!" Omi snarled only to be shoved into another cell. "I'm a vampire like you!"  
  
"I can, because Mage said someone was after this boy you call Nagi. So you're the one, what did you say your name was, Michinimayou Mamoru?" 


	3. Mage's Cult

Part 3 Mage  
  
Locke smiled looking in on Ken who was lying in a cell, he knew that sun was rising and it was time to rest. "What are we going to do about them?"  
  
Another vampire shrugged. "I don't know, but Mamoru is going to be staying here until Mage arrives." They looked over at a blond boy who was pale and was passed out in a cell.  
  
"Right."  
  
They walked off leaving the two of them alone. The blond boy, Omi opened his eyes and looked around. "Ken-kun!"  
  
Ken made a gasp and looked around. "Omi, I feel sick."  
  
"I know, hopefully Aya and the others will get in here."  
  
**  
  
Crawford dropped the news to Aya who seemed a little less than pleased with this turn of events. "We're going in," Aya brought out his katana and was suddenly held back by Schuldich and Yohji.  
  
"It wouldn't be wise right now," Schuldich shook his head and whispered. "Give them another hour, the sun is rising now."  
  
"And risk Omi and Ken being exposed to the sun?"  
  
"It is a risk we will have to take," Crawford waited for an hour. He made a motion for Schuldich to get the car. "What of Nagi, can you inform him we're going to move in?"  
  
"Nagi's out cold, I told Omi we're coming."  
  
They came up to the club door and then went along the back finding a back door. "They said there is a stairs to a sort of crypt," Farfarello pulled out his knife picking the lock as it fell down to the ground. "Too easy."  
  
**  
  
Ken felt a stinging in his veins; he didn't realize he was hungry. He felt a strange purring at the back of his throat. He saw Omi looking up startled. "You didn't feed did you?"  
  
"No, I didn't think I needed to, Omi," he whispered and then started to roll on his side and started to growl from his hunger. His heard a noise and looked up, his mind was wild with bloodlust.  
  
Locke smiled when he walked back to the cells to inspect Ken. "So you're hungry, aren't you, pet?" He let out a low growl and Locke put his hand through the bars pulling him toward him. "Such a little beast." The vampire, Locke stroked Ken's head as he cut his wrist and pulled it to Ken's lips.  
  
Omi stared at him and had a growl. "Don't!"  
  
"Do you want him to starve?" the evil vampire stroked Ken's head and smiled at him. "Besides he belongs to m now."  
  
Ken started to purr and his eyes opened and looked confused. "Omi."  
  
Locke smiled and left Ken to sleep, he saw the boy going into a ball his head resting on a stone.  
  
**  
  
Getting into the club was hard, but it was easy, a little too easy. The two teams moved down to the crypt and saw that it was locked. Farfarello's abilities to pick locks was put to use and seemed rather good, walking into the stone room. They found hundreds of missing kids were kept in cells. "This is going to take longer, isn't it?" Schuldich whispered to Yohji. "We were here only for Nagi, but we surely can't leave them."  
  
"No, I don't think we can," whispered Yohji who moved over and found Ken and Omi's cells. "They're here!"  
  
Aya and Crawford moved to where they saw the two of them. "Omi," Aya shook the boy's shoulder and then saw Farfarello working on the lock.  
  
"God would be weeping if he saw this, but vampires have gone too far, they hurt Nagi, he won't wake up," came the insane man's words as went to Nagi's cell.  
  
Nagi gave a whimper as Yohji picked the boy up and then handed him to Schuldich. "He's lost a lot of blood," they heard Omi gasp. "Take.take him to the hospital."  
  
"Easy Omi," Yohji was carrying Omi and taking him out of the cell. "We'll take you home."  
  
"Ken-kun, please hurry, Locke fed him his blood and I don't know what is wrong."  
  
Ken let out a snarl as his cell was opened and he was led out, he looked around in confusion as he was led away. "Ken-kun, calm down, its our friends."  
  
He nodded silently falling Omi who was being carried to a car. "I'm hungry," he whispered as Omi was placed in Aya's car and squirmed from the heat of the sun. Ken sat in the back seat of Aya's car and blinked. "I'm hungry."  
  
"I know, Ken-kun, but you have to wait."  
  
"No wait, I want blood now!" Ken's voice was demanding as he went back into the club, that was when he found Locke who was glaring at the five holding Nagi.  
  
"Ken, what is this?" Locke asked him and he shrugged. "I know what this is, they want to steal you from me, you don't want to go do you?"  
  
"Ma..Master," Ken whimpered feeling confused and very hungry. "I'm hungry! I want blood now!"  
  
"So you shall, Ken, so you shall," Locke laughed and led Ken who was pulled back by Farfarello and then growled hollowly at him. "I don't think he likes that."  
  
"I don't care what he likes or doesn't, he's not a demon like you!" Farfarello drew his knife and leapt at Locke who laughed throwing him across the room.  
  
"Stupid humans, aren't they, Ken?" He smiled and led Ken away back to his cell. After Ken was locked back in it. Locke turned and attacked this time most of Schwarz and Weiss were pretty much now facing other vampires. "It seems they are here to kill Master Mage and take his blood prince! Attack!"  
  
The other vampires ran at them knocking them to ground, Aya slashed at one or two of them who were in pieces on the floor, that was when Crawford nodded and Schuldich and Farfarello attacked as he took Nagi to the car. "Don't let that one get away," Locke shouted, but the vampire didn't get very far as Farfarello slashed it up. "Such an odd human!"  
  
Crawford made it out of the club and got Nagi to Aya's car. "Where is, Aya- kun," Omi asked in confusion.  
  
"Backup plan," Crawford growled as he pulled away, and saw Aya and the rest running out and they got in the car.  
  
"It worked, Crawford, but we lost Ken," Yohji whispered.  
  
"We'll think about a backup latter, so far our employer wants these vampires out of the way, them taking Nagi has made us wanting to have a little fun," Schuldich growled touching Nagi's forehead. "Crawford, we better hurry, it seems whatever has caused Nagi to be out is getting worse."  
  
"I'm aware of that, Schuldich, we're in the middle of morning traffic," the Oracle growled and then turned. "So far this idea has failed, Weiss."  
  
**  
  
Ken was purring again as Locke fed him again. "Shush," he smiled at the young vampire. "Such a small mind to use."  
  
He unlocked the cell leading Ken into a bedroom and chuckled. "You belong to me, Ken, do you understand?"  
  
The young vampire nodded his head and then looked around. "Where is Omi?"  
  
"He has been kidnapped by humans, filithy creatures," he stroked Ken's hair and pushed Ken into his bed and smiled. "Time to sleep, it isn't safe for you to be in the cells anymore."  
  
**  
  
Omi gave an impatient glare at Aya who was staring at him. "I can't just stand by and let Ken be used by..by that cult!"  
  
"You aren't going to get very far, Omi," Schuldich leaned against the wall. "It isn't like when fighting us. These vampires know you're a young one and they'll use Ken against us either way we move. So far Nagi is safe, but right now, these vampires are going to be worse. Even Eszet wouldn't consider these things tolerable."  
  
"Funny you should say that," Yohji looked up and handed Schuldich a beer. "The vampires seemed really attached to Ken. I don't think Ken would be used by them, we're his friends."  
  
"Do you remember what Omi was like when Crawford starved him for a week, he attacked Ken nearly killing him?" the German telepath shook his head and gave a sigh. "These vampires are trying to find something and I couldn't even figure out what they are looking for."  
  
I know, Omi thought and then looked down. "You do?" He saw the surprised look on Schuldich's face. "You know?"  
  
"They are searching for some supreme vampire, I'm not sure what they are talking about, but it seems it might either be me or possibly Ken-kun. They thought it was Nagi because of his powers."  
  
"Now that is something, to think that Nagi would make a good vampire is totally stupid."  
  
They heard a knock and saw Aya walking into the room. "Omi, you better get upstairs before the sun gets too intense. I don't know what more we can do right now? At least Nagi is safe at the hospital."  
  
"Ken-kun," Omi looked depressed and was about to walk out when he saw Yohji looking at him telling him with his eyes that Ken was coming home soon.  
  
**  
  
Ken came back to himself and looked around him, he saw a room that was rather lavish and resembled a sort of fancy hotel. He looked at a mirror and saw his reflection and then saw a picture. He knew this picture; it was Yuriko and himself taken about year ago, but why would Locke have it? He looked around again this time he turned and saw Locke enter holding some clothes. "You are wondering why I have a picture of your Yuriko, I happen to be called Locke Thomas or Tom. Your little Yuriko and I are going to be getting married. Though I do have other plans, my little pet."  
  
"What kind of plan?" Ken felt angry.  
  
"Oh.you will see my pet, when you're hungry enough to not know what you're doing," he smiled and left him alone. "You should rest, after all my blood is going to make you sleepy."  
  
Ken nodded as though he couldn't fight the control and passed out on the bed feeling the covers being pulled to his chin. "You're so pretty." The words were strange to him as he fell into a sleep.  
  
**  
  
Omi huddled in Ken's room pulling himself onto the bed and shivered feeling his fangs biting his lip. "I have to get you back, I can't be without you, Ken-kun," he muttered to himself as he started to cry.  
  
"Omi," he heard Aya's voice as he knocked on the door. "Go to sleep, we'll worry about it tonight." 


	4. Locke and Key

Note to reader: "blah"= normal conversation. /blah/= mental conversation between Schuldich and other cast members. Other note, Locke will do that same mental conversation but I won't use the same symbol it will be =blah=.  
  
Part 4 Locke  
  
Ken woke with a start when he realized he wasn't in his usual bed, he looked around the large room and saw that it was more fancy than his room. He looked up at the ceiling seeing a mirror set up in the canopy; he blinked at his reflection, though he was dully amused with the stupid legend about vampires not having a reflection.  
  
He yawned and stretched, looking around the room, he saw strange white clothes set on a dresser, he blinked an realized he was completely undressed. He put the white shirt over his head and then wondered where he was, though instinct told him he was in endanger.  
  
From a far corner a door opened and he saw his host, at least that was what he assumed, he saw the vampire had brown hair and red eyes that burned in his eyes and he started to recall all that had happened rushed into his head. "Omi," his words were soft and somewhat angry.  
  
"Yes, he went with those filthy humans," the vampire sighed and held out his wrist to Ken who promptly pushed it away. "Don't you want it? You must be thirsty."  
  
"Leave me alone!" he snapped and he snarled as the vampire grabbed him forcing the wrist to his lips, he felt himself go limp from the force and felt something warm entering his mouth, he knew what it is. His body seemed fused as he drank and that was when he remembered the vampire's name, Locke.  
  
Locke stroked his head and he felt himself start to purr like a cat. "That's a good boy, now you won't feel so starved."  
  
As he felt his hair being pet, he so wished it was Omi doing it and not this freak of a monster. Ken was left alone after that, in fact completely alone. "I can't feed you for awhile, my precious Ken," Locke purred and shut the door leaving him in the darkness of the room.  
  
**  
  
Aya could hear Omi's soft cries from the Ken's room, he had spent an hour trying to calm him down, but so far nothing could pull the boy out. "Think of being separated from Sakura," was Yohji's response.  
  
Sakura, he hardly thought about her, but he knew she was there at the store rain or shine working Omi's old shift. The girl had gotten so much older within the last two years of working with the Weiss. She didn't look it, but her actions were quite well documented, she didn't cry as much and she seemed to understand Aya better than anyone and above all no matter how cold he seemed she loved him.  
  
Aya had to admit he couldn't quite picture himself without her, even though his sister was there now doing all the work that was once Ken's shift. He's right, he thought walking into his room putting his gear away and heard the phone ring. "Must be Crawford," he muttered and picked up. "Hello?"  
  
He was half right; it was Schuldich calling to inform the team that the plan was on for that night. He could tell that the telepath was kind of on edge; of course it was because of one of his teammates being put in the hospital. "How is Nagi?"  
  
"Acute anemia," Schuldich bit off the words feeling like he was going kill the doctors at any minute.  
  
Acute anemia, he thought remembering the night that Ken had been attacked, the doctors weren't sure that he was going to live through the night. Omi had forced himself through the crowd and Aya assumed that was when the change was made.  
  
Walking up to Ken's bedroom door he knocked on it and heard the soft rat rustle of sheets, he opened the door and saw Omi sleeping on the bed looking pale and somewhat dead. "Omi?" he shook the boy, he knew that vampires even when they slept could hear him. "Come on, there is a mission tonight, I need your help."  
  
He heard the soft moan coming from the sleeping vampire, he knew that Omi wasn't going to wake fully until around noon, and so far it was close to ten in the morning. He was about to go when he felt the soft touch of Omi's lips on his wrist and winced as he felt the fang dig in. He knew that very often Ken was the one feeding him his blood. The boy's soft sucking noises made him relax; he knew that he would never hurt him.  
  
"Let me sleep, Aya-kun," Omi opened his eyes and looked up at him. "Please."  
  
"I know you're tired, Omi, but we have to get Ken back, you're the only who can tell me what the vampires told you," Aya hoped at least that the boy knew something about the other vampire.  
  
"Only that the vampires are looking for the Pure Blood. Locke kept suspecting it was Nagi, but Nagi's not a vampire. Then one of the priests said it might be either me or Ken-kun."  
  
What if it is Omi? The leader of the Weiss didn't want to think about it like that. Omi was too innocent to be some kind of vampire god. "Go back to sleep Omi."  
  
Omi smiled as he curled up in a ball and started to fall into his usual sleep pattern. Aya watched as he heard Omi's breathing become raspy and the suddenly the boy stopped breathing altogether. All vampires die in their sleep, was his thought as he shut the door leaving him to his rest.  
  
**  
  
Schuldich paced outside of Nagi's bedroom, he has to pull through, he thought. /Nagi, if you die on me I'll make sure Crawford never forgives himself,/ he mentally told the boy, though he didn't expect the boy to respond.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mr. Crawford, there isn't a change in his condition. Can I call his parents?" a nurse asked Crawford who pushed up his glasses.  
  
"He doesn't have any parents, I'm his guardian," Crawford whispered looking as though he wasn't really blaming himself for this.  
  
Bastard, Schuldich thought to himself. You never take any responsibility when it is Nagi. He headed into Nagi's bedroom and sat down next to the boy's bed. /Always looking out for you, aren't I?/ Though he never liked to admit he cared about anything, he cared about Nagi, after all he was the baby of the group.  
  
"Schuldich we're leaving," Crawford snapped as he walked into the room, he really didn't want to stay at the hospital any longer than he had to.  
  
/I'll stay a little long, I brought my car remember?/ the tall German shook his head silently looking back at Nagi. /I want him to wake up./  
  
"It won't work like that, Schuldich," the American assassin adjusted his glasses. "We need to give him time; he'll wake up when he's ready."  
  
"Fuck you, Crawford. It's your fault that he's here to begin with. If you acted more like a father he would be fine," Schuldich couldn't stand it anymore, he hated seeing Nagi like this.  
  
**  
  
The drive home, Schuldich stopped in front of the very place Crawford had found Nagi, in fact out of irony it was right in front of the vampire club. He knew what had happened to Nagi, he hadn't run away totally from Schwarz; he was running to the spot that was familiar to him. He touched the ground and looked up, he knew this place from Nagi's memories, and he knew were the men would pick the boy up. Somehow old habits died hard for the members of Schwarz.  
  
He heard a tingling noise and looked up, he saw the vampire who had kidnapped Siberian. He wanted to murder this vampire more than anything for hurting once of his own. Easy, he told himself softly, he moved to where he saw another set of vampires walking, to his surprise he saw Siberian walking with them. /Ken?/ he was about to walk up when he realized how stupid that would have been.  
  
He saw Ken make the motion for him to leave, he nodded as he went farther into the shadows, and he didn't know really what was going on.  
  
**  
  
Ken's eyes were somewhat unfocused when he was being held, he had attempted to escape and had been caught. He saw Locke's face and he shook his head. "My sweet Ken, why would you run from your Master?"  
  
"You're not my master! Omi is!" Ken said defiantly as he was led back into the club, it was already full of vampires.  
  
"So sure, he wouldn't know how to teach you to be a vampire. He isn't even a proper one himself. Mage was so hoping to see him." Locke laughed as he patted Ken's cheek.  
  
Using me as a lure, he thought hoping that Schuldich had picked it up, he had seen the telepath hiding when he was snatched, he had decided to run toward the assassin when he was caught. "Take him to his room!"  
  
"No!" Ken was pulling away from the other vampire, his eyes wild.  
  
"Someone is here, Locke-sama," a female vampire announced looking over at the alley. "One of those who took the boy vampire from us!"  
  
He heard a car pull away and smiled, he didn't want the other vampires to see Schuldich, he didn't want them to know what the plan was. Though this led him back in his room again and more and more hungry than he felt before. 


	5. Getting Back Ken

Part 5 Getting Ken back  
  
Omi felt the hot liquid in his mouth as he drank again from Aya's wrist that night; they listened as Schuldich told them what he had seen. "It seemed like Ken would have succeeded," the German shook his head. "But so far the vampires are trying to lure Omi out. I got from one of their minds was that Mage was showing up tonight."  
  
Crawford sat back at his desk as if he was going to be sick at seeing Locke once more. "This won't go well; we're going to lose either Omi or Nagi on this." He put his hands on the desk as he seemed to think thoroughly about what was going to happen.  
  
Schuldich didn't sound like he wanted to hear that, neither did Farfarello who stopped licking his knife and just blinked at him. "So what is the plan, great leader?" said the sarcastic response from the German. He didn't seem too thrilled with the idea of handing Omi to the vampires and even less with the idea of it being Nagi. /If you so much as think of Nagi being handed to those things I'll kill you./ He gave Crawford a venomous glare.  
  
"Breaking in didn't work," Yohji crouched down and looked at Omi. "I don't think sending Omi in alone would be a good idea."  
  
"I wasn't thinking like that," the American pushed his glasses up. "Sending Omi in alone might be a better idea. The vampires would be less prone to attack him."  
  
Aya pushed the boy away who looked as though he was too tired to say much. "We're not having Omi go in there."  
  
"It's the only way, Aya," Yohji had to agree on this fact.  
  
**  
  
Omi stared at the club as he made his way, he sneaked out when Aya disagreed with the idea of letting him go by himself. He wandered up to the door and knocked, it opened and he saw the vampires smile at him. "I knew you would come back," Locke was looking at him as he sat a booth with Ken who laid his head back sporting a bite where someone had fed on him. "You realized how filthy humans are?"  
  
He felt Locke brush his cheek. "I only came for Ken, you give him back."  
  
"He doesn't want to go with you," Locke stroked Ken's head. "After all the blood I took from him he'll be starving for a kill."  
  
"I told you to give him to me."  
  
"Such a forceful little thing," a new voice was heard and Omi turned to see a man that was tall with short blond hair and green eyes. "And so cute too."  
  
"I told you Mage, this is the boy," Locke got up and had one of priests pick Ken up carrying him away.  
  
"I see," the vampire lifted Omi's chin and smiled. "Such a beautiful thing hasn't aged since age fourteen."  
  
Pulling away he felt as if he was light headed. "What have you done?" he snarled only to have Mage lift him up.  
  
"Nothing my dear one, just that I'm going to feed on you now," the words were somewhat distance and sounded almost miles away.  
  
**  
  
Aya couldn't believe how selfish he had been when he announced he didn't want Omi within a mile of the club. He saw the note that Omi had left and was about to tail the boy just to stop him.  
  
"He left about a couple hours ago, just after sunset," Yohji whispered. "He was pretty determined that he was going to get Ken back by himself."  
  
"Hn," the idea of saying anything right then was out of the question, Aya was like a demon, and he called Crawford and was told to wait for Schwarz. Waiting for the enemy, he thought, but realized that Schwarz wasn't in this for money at all; they were in it for revenge. It was pure and simple revenge of course he didn't trust Crawford after what he did to Omi and Ken.  
  
**  
  
Waking up in a cell was what Omi expected, but instead he was lying on a bed, he saw his assassin gear was taken from him. He moaned and found he was dressed in a white shirt and pants. He turned to face what he thought was Ken, but found it was Mage.  
  
Mage sat on a chair looking like a white statue, his dark eyes matched Omi's and smiled. "You're blood is so young and fresh, you have never been tainted by anyone," he chuckled touching the boy's face. "Virgin vampires are so pretty, they always look innocent, but of course when I take away your virginity it will be an honor."  
  
Pulling away, he glared at Mage with large yellow eyes. "Don't be a pervert to think I would allow you the chance."  
  
"Oh.you will after I tell you what Locke has in mind for your childe," Mage moved closer so that Omi could see his face. "It seems that Locke was going to marry a girl named Yuriko. Of course he was human when he met this girl. Now he must prove to me his loyalty and will send your precious Ken after his former girlfriend."  
  
"How could he!?" Even though Omi was insanely jealous of the girl, he never wanted anything bad to happen to her. "What do I have to do?"  
  
"Let me taint your blood," the elder vampire whispered into the boy's ear. "After all, do you want to remain a child forever?"  
  
How do you taint my blood? I'm an assassin, I'm not innocent, Omi thought as Mage moved pushing his fingers into his shirt. "All I have to do is drain you to the point of death again while make love to you."  
  
Don't do it, the words echoed through the young vampire's mind. "No."  
  
"Oh.do you want Yuriko and Ken to die?"  
  
"No!"  
  
**  
  
Ken lay in his room; he moved to the floor and snarled wanting blood. He walked up to the door, pounding on it. Locke entered and slapped him. "Not yet!"  
  
"Master, I'm starved, I want."  
  
"I know you are hungry." Locke smiled as he pounced on Ken pinning him to the ground as he sank his fangs in drinking the blood. Ken didn't put up much of struggle, he was still too weak to even scream.  
  
He left him on the floor snarling and growling, he didn't even know who he was now. "Hungry!"  
  
**  
  
Aya heard his cellphone going off, he heard the sound of Omi's frantic voice. "Hurry, please," the words were small and scared, he had never known Omi to be scared of anything, but he knew that these were the moments he hated.  
  
**  
  
Dropping the phone, Omi tried again to get out of Mage's room, he pulled at the door again feeling helpless. Tainting my blood? He felt the soft thought entering his mind, he thought about Ken about how he loved him and only him. I want him to touch me, he thought and felt Mage's hands around him.  
"As much as you fight, Omi, you can't escape what you are or what you feel. You are trying to find a cure for vampirism, aren't you?"  
  
"What do you care?"  
  
"I do, after all the only cure for a vampire is to kill a vampire that is a Virgin and drink their blood, why else do you think I want to taint you?" He stroked Omi's cheek. "Once you've been tainted there won't be a chance."  
  
"What if I want to be human?"  
  
"I can't help you there, after all, you were turned at such a young age, and your virginity was what kept you looking like a child."  
  
You just want to take it so you can own me, he thought as the fingers stroked his cheek. "All you want to do is own me and Ken!"  
  
"On the contrary, as soon as you're tainted you'll do what you desire. You can have your precious Ken and go. But if you stay in our society, you will be a true blood, isn't that was you want?"  
  
"Never! Ken and I we just want to be free from the need to feed on blood."  
  
Mage only smiled. "Would you willingly die so Ken would be human?"  
  
"If it matters to me, yes." Hiding his feelings from Mage wasn't easy, though of course the vampires in him started to show slowly. "Ken-kun, where is he?"  
  
"I can't say, he belongs to Locke." 


	6. Trust

(My views on Vampires are little different than most so you're going to have to bare with me.)  
  
This Chapter is done, finally got over it.  
  
Part 6 Trust  
  
Ken heard or thought he heard Omi's voice; he turned his head toward the door and blinked. "Omi?" His vision was blurred and his veins burned like hell. He made a soft moan feeling his fangs throb; he couldn't bear the feeling of them. "Omi."  
  
He pushed himself off the floor and started to walk only to fall to his knees, he reached out and touched his neck. He heard the door to his room open and Locke walking picking him up and putting him in the bed. "Can't you stay where tell you?" the vampire hissed at him as he turned and left.  
  
**  
  
Omi's first thought about Mage was he was a monster, he saw the blond vampire smile at him and then shook his head. "No, I haven't been doing all the things that have been pointed at me. Locke is the guilty one."  
  
"Why should I believe you?" Omi hissed feeling light headed.  
  
"Why would I lie? I have no reason to try and hurt you." Mage moved to where he could look Omi over. "You know, it has been three hundred years since I saw a vampire as young as you. Mostly vampire children are killed because they can't survive without a feeder."  
  
"Do I care?" Omi was staring at the door.  
  
"You could go and see him, Omi, but do you realize how dangerous Ken would be. Locke has fed on him making him blind with hunger. He'd drain you till you can't even hunt on your own."  
  
I don't care, he thought and walked out of the room, Mage didn't even get up to stop him, he looked around and found Locke walking out of a room. "Ken-kun," he whispered and walked to the door after the other vampire walked away. He knocked, he realized the door was unlocked and he pushed. "Ken-kun, its me, Omi." He smiled looking over at a well-decorated room.  
  
The bed was a four-poster with a mirror on the top; he ran over to the bed and smiled. "Ken-kun," he pulled on Ken's hand. "Its me, come on. Please wake up."  
  
Ken opened his eyes, his once brown eyes were now blood red and he didn't seem to be able to see him. "Omi, did you come to stay with me forever?"  
"As all as I can, we have to get you out of here."  
  
There wasn't much resistance from Ken as Omi pulled him along toward the exit. In fact it was weird, no one was coming after them.  
  
**  
  
Locke just stared at Mage who circled him. "I have had it with you. You abused your authority with our society and taking Hidaka Ken has drawn the line. You know the laws, no vampire will attack another."  
  
Mage moved closer and glared. "I have decided that it will be Omi to take your life."  
  
So far this wasn't good for Locke, he had been cast out of the vampire society, he didn't understand what the crime was. He walked into his room intent to take Ken and then he ran off into the halls. "He's gone, where is my child?"  
  
"He's with Omi. At least he can have the things he needs," Mage said angrily. "Now leave!"  
  
**  
  
Ken was running down the alley as he looked at Omi in confusion. "Where are we going? I'm so hungry?"  
  
"The flower shop," the boy returned as the made it just to the alley next to the flower shop. "This was too easy. Mage really wanted us out of there."  
  
**  
  
Aya couldn't believe Omi wasn't at the club, though he did have a run in with a female vampire who had other ideas about him. Yohji on the other hand seemed well liked by her and it really was a pain. "Where is Omi?" He snarled at a vampire who just smiled at him.  
  
"He is gone, took Ken with him. You should try and go to your flower shop," a blond vampire walked up and chuckled. "And you shouldn't judge all vampires to be evil based on just one." He walked away and down the stairs.  
  
"What does he mean by that? Omi and Ken aren't evil, they're." Yohji never finished and noticed something was wrong with Aya. "Hey, are you okay?"  
  
"We need to get out of here."  
  
"You mean that Ken might attack Omi?" Yohji blinked.  
  
"If he's hungry enough."  
  
**  
  
Ken gasped as he walked with Omi, his eyes darted around feeling something hot moving through him. He saw his friend leaning against the wall. "Omi," he blinked and looked at his friend who smiled.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be home soon." The boy vampire was smiling and then saw the look in Ken's eyes. "Ken-kun, its me Omi."  
  
Ken was about to pounce when someone from the shadows held him tightly and then without warning he was knocked out. Mage moved from the shadows. "Come on, I'll carry him?"  
  
"Why are you helping me?" Omi asked.  
  
"For one, I'm not the one killing all those innocent people. Second, Thomas Locke has asked for this." Mage moved through the alleys holding the knocked out boy, Ken who was moaning. "We better find him blood."  
  
Omi nodded his head. "Ken-kun only kills evil doers."  
  
"Good ideal to have, Omi. I kill people who have committed crimes. I don't care what happens to me, Omi. I do want you, but I can see that you love Ken." Mage smiled wistfully and then found the flower shop. "Is this the place?"  
  
"Hai," he nodded leading the vampire in. "Stay down here. I'll get something for Ken to drink."  
  
Holding the packet of blood, he slowly put it in a glass for Ken who was struggling when he came downstairs. He held the cup to Ken's lips and forced him to drink, Ken calmed as he swallowed the liquid and opened his eyes. "Omi, where are we?"  
  
"Home, at least for now." Omi turned to thank Mage and found the vampire gone.  
  
**  
  
Aya came into the flower shop, he saw Ken fast asleep in his bedroom, he looked normal enough. He wasn't really sure he should leave the room, he turned to see Omi in the hall, and he looked fine. "We're wrong about Mage, he isn't the real target its Locke." Was all the boy said and went off to bed.  
  
He walked into his own room and shut the door, he heard the soft voices from Ken's room, he wondered what Omi and Ken talked about when they were alone. He was rather jealous of Ken who had no idea that little Omi loved him. He sighed as he changed clothes and went off to sleep. Though he wasn't sure he could trust Ken anymore with Omi's safety.  
  
**  
  
Ken sat down the next day on stool, he saw Yuriko and smiled. His heart was pounding when she saw him. "Ken, hey, would you like to go out?" 


	7. Black Moon

(Sorry this took so long, writer's block sucks if you take my meaning!) Samkin: Yes, a new story for ya!  
  
Ken and Omi: Why are we vampires?  
  
Yohji: Be quiet and let the lovely lady finish  
  
Samkin: Yohji for the last time, I'm not going out with you!  
  
Yohji: Awww..come on! I'll take you to see "Spirited Away."  
  
Ken: Grant he will sleep through it.  
  
Samkin: I'll date Aya before I date you, Yohji!  
  
Aya: Hnn  
  
Part 7 Black Moon  
  
Locke's been banished, Mage sat down in his office thinking up a reason for it, though there was only one reason. The small boy, Nagi was in the hospital suffering from the blood loss. This is my fault; he thought putting his hands on the table and then thought. Though the little Omi does interest me, he was more interested in getting his friend away from Locke, he smiled to himself.  
  
**  
  
Yuriko smiled at Ken who was working in the rain, it seemed to her that Ken was still sick, he looked pale and sort of withdrawn. He's nothing like he was in the past, she thought and smiled. "Ken, I thought you would be coaching your soccer team while I was gone, in your letters, you talked so much about it," she giggled looking at him with wide eyes.  
  
Ken smiled, though he pretended that didn't hurt, he missed the sunlight; he missed walking around during the day. He missed his soccer team, he missed going on long rides on his motorcycle during the day. Its all Omi's fault, he thought looking into the shop where he saw Omi sitting in front of the register. He didn't want to admit that fact he hated Omi for turning him into a vampire. The very idea now that he spent a day or two with Locke, he really did hate Omi for what he did.  
  
"Ken-kun," he heard Omi's soft voice and turned to look at him. "Why don't you go with Yuriko-san, I'll lock up."  
  
"Are you sure Omi?" Ken finally asked looking as though he caught himself in a lie. In truth he could never openly hate Omi.  
  
"I'll be fine, Yohji-kun is in there with me. You haven't seen Yuriko for awhile it would be nice to be with her, wouldn't it?"  
  
They walked off. "Omi seems so sweet, like a little brother, isn't he?" the girl giggled at Ken who was blushing a little.  
  
**  
  
Omi watched Ken leave with his friend, though he was jealous of Yuriko, he wasn't going to admit it to Ken. "What is wrong, Omi?" Yohji yawned as he looked out at the rain. "You aren't yourself today."  
  
"My human self or vampire self, Yohji-kun?" Omi responded sourly as he counted the till. "It isn't worth keeping it open, no has come in all day."  
The tall lanky blond nodded his head and then turned the open sign to close. "It's about Ken, isn't it?"  
  
"It's none of your business, you seem so certain that I am in love with Ken- kun!" Omi scowled.  
  
"Its true, you are. You're jealous of Yuriko," Yohji smiled. "Come on, Ken isn't gay, and you should be looking at girls too."  
  
"Stop it!" The boy vampire jumped out and ran upstairs handing the till to Aya who was walking down to tell them to close to the store.  
  
Aya gave a silent glare at Yohji and took the money to the office to count up. "You shouldn't tease him like that."  
  
"Not you too!"  
  
**  
  
Ken sighed when he returned from taking a rainy walk with Yuriko, he seemed too happy for her, she was getting married, but in truth, he didn't want to tell her anything. Saying that her husband to be was going to hurt her, that he was a total monster seemed out of the question. He walked upstairs and saw Omi standing in the hall looking upset. He knew from the look on his face that Omi was a cross from hunger or being teased.  
  
"Omi, are you alright?" He asked and saw the boy run back to his room and shut the door. "Hey, what is wrong with you?"  
  
"Just leave him alone, Yohji just made him admit that he has a crush on you," Aya scowled walking from the office to his room.  
  
"But I'm not like that," Ken scowled and walked into his room slamming the door. "If Omi wants blood make him hunt for it."  
  
Aya walked into the room and smacked Ken. "Omi can't hunt or haven't you noticed that yet?"  
  
"What do you mean, he's an assassin this should be easy for him?" the other boy stammered in disbelief.  
  
"Omi was turned too young into a vampire; Manx told me that no matter how much Omi is taught to hunt for human blood he won't do it. He can't survive without you and you can't survive without him."  
"So Omi's just a child, he'll be one for the rest of his life?" This was too much, no matter how much Ken wanted to say he hated Omi, he couldn't really help, but pity him.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes!" Aya stormed out of the room and into his room.  
  
Walking up to Omi's room, he could hear Omi's soft sobs. "Omi, I didn't mean it, come out!"  
  
"Go away," the voice was soft.  
  
"I'm not leaving you alone. You're half starved as it is, I'll feed you."  
  
**  
  
Manx knew better than to let her station go over her head, but she had to see what was going on with the Weiss and Schwarz. She found that Crawford wasn't the most forth coming on information. She had to force it out of him and while Schuldich was willing to play around with information, it was true that their concern was for the youngest member of their team, Nagi. "He'll be fine in a few days," she told Crawford who was glaring at her from his desk.  
  
"That isn't good enough," he gave her an evil look. "You have caught us at a disadvantage."  
  
"I am aware of that, Crawford, but if we don't contain these vampires, there will be more like Nagi," she reminded him.  
  
"She's got a point," Schuldich who was actually siding with someone besides Crawford was sitting on the couch in front of the desk. "We can't risk another attack like this, even if we don't agree with the Weiss's methods."  
  
"I will discuss the methods latter, Schuldich," Crawford adjusted his glasses. "But it seems the Weiss have their own troubles with their little vampires."  
  
"I am aware of that, but they won't let their personal troubles conflict with their missions, Crawford, you know them better than that."  
  
"This is different, Ms. Manx," the leader of Schwarz shook his head. "I do not trust vampires, I suggest we exterminate the Weiss's little problem. If Kritiker won't, we will."  
  
"So help me, Crawford if you harm one hair on Ken and Omi's heads."  
/Don't worry, Manx, I'll make sure that Crawford stays in line. We don't want your little kittens to be caught in the crossfire,/ Schuldich sent her a thought and though it was unlike him to be more concerned for other people.  
  
**  
  
Aya was still angry with Ken and his behaviour, though he envied the two of them, they were perfectly fine. Vampires don't get sick, he thought looking out of his room. He wanted none of his team to know why he was so suddenly interested in vampires, he could hear Ken and Omi talking as he walked over to the phone and dialled the number for the specialist he had been seeing. "Yes, I'd like to know the results for Fujimiya Ran, please," he whispered into the receiver when a nurse answered.  
  
"Who should I say is calling?" the nurse's voice was rather demanding and somewhat strained.  
  
"Fujimiya Ran," he whispered hoping the news was good.  
  
"Yes, I see," there was a sound of shuffling papers. "Alright, we would like to discuss the treatment plans we have available to you. Can you come in tomorrow afternoon?"  
  
"I'll be in around four, will that work?" He asked softly.  
  
"Yes, that will be fine," she seemed to agree. "Have a nice night, Mr. Fujimiya."  
  
Nice night? He thought sourly, how could he, how could he keep the fact he was ill from his friends. He saw Ken leaving the bedroom and saw him smile at him as he walked into the living room. "Are you alright, Aya?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine," he lied and walked into his room shutting the door.  
  
**  
  
Ken shook his head walking up to Omi's door holding a packet of blood, he held it at arms length as Omi snatched at it. He sat down and stroked Omi's head hearing the soft purring sound of him feeding. Poor Omi, he thought sadly. He won't be able to live without someone taking care of him.  
  
"Ken-kun, I," Omi's voice was soft and somewhat nervous. "I love you."  
  
Ken wished he could love him back, he wished he didn't feel tied to Yuriko. He continued to stroke Omi's head hear the soft purring. I wish I could say that in return, Omi, he told himself mentally.  
  
** Locke stirred from his sleep just as the sunset; he knew he was in exile from the vampire cult. His crimes were too great for them to come up with a better sentence, he broke one of the most valuable vampire laws, not to steal another vampire's fledgling.  
  
He rolled onto his side and looked over at the human world. Humans made him sick, he was sick of them, sick of their existence. He wanted to have Ken, he wanted to have Omi too, though of course he realized that Mage was protecting the two of them. "He didn't know I could take the brat," he laughed and went to work on a plan. 


	8. Ken's Betrayal

(Alright, this story is getting kind of weird, and I'm almost done.)  
  
Part 8 Ken's Betrayal  
  
Ken woke that night panting, he felt his fangs piercing his lip, it was like a burning in his veins. He noticed that someone else was in the bed with him, he looked over at a small mop of blond hair snuggled against his chest. He smiled a little and then whispered. "Omi, its time to wake up, the sun just set."  
  
Omi opened his eyes and yawned, sitting up slowly. "Just a few more minutes, Ken-kun," he whispered.  
  
"No, we have a mission."  
  
**  
  
Schuldich looked in on Nagi and sat down next to the boy who was looking at the ceiling. "How are you doing kido?" He smiled holding up a magazine. "This came for you in the mail, thought you'd like it.  
  
Nagi reached up for it and yawned. "I want to go home."  
  
"I know, but right now just stay in bed," the telepath smiled. "Tot called, that little bitch won't leave you alone."  
  
"You didn't call her that to her face did you?" Nagi sat up looking angry.  
  
"Of course not, Crawford was right there, what kind of person do you take me for besides some self centered asshole?"  
  
The boy stayed silent, Schuldich knew what the kid thought about him. Schwarz was so unbalanced based on trust; in fact none of the team trusted each other. Nagi especially didn't trust Crawford or him. It wasn't really the boy's fault, after all being raped by his own teammates made Nagi uncomfortable around them.  
  
**  
  
Aya could hear voices in the hall, he knew that Ken and Omi were up and Ken was feeding the boy. He walked into the hall and was dressed in his gear, he saw Yohji adjusting his hair, out of all the people Aya knew, Yohji was the vain one, Omi was the caring, and Ken was the goofy one who knew when to take a fall.  
  
None of them will ever know, he thought to himself and walked into the living room to find his shoes. He knew what was going to be done, extermination of the vampires. He saw Omi and Ken walking side by side. He didn't really want to tell the two of them what was going to happen.  
  
"What is the mission about?" Ken asked as he walked up to get his jacket  
  
"We're taking care of Locke."  
  
**  
  
Locke made sure the nurses were away long enough for him and his group to sneak into the room. He smiled down at the sleeping boy; Nagi was so pretty in his sleep. Makes me sick that you're human, he thought carrying the boy out of the room.  
  
"Master Locke," a British vampire blinked. "Are we ready?"  
  
"We're ready," he smiled looking down at Nagi and chuckled.  
  
**  
  
Omi could smell blood in the room, he saw Aya leaving the bathroom before leaving to get in the car. "Aya-kun, are you okay?" Aya just blinked at him and then drove away.  
  
No answer? Omi thought to himself sadly and then looked out the window, he heard Ken complaining about this. "I think we need to wait for Manx."  
  
"Manx already made arrangements while you've been sleeping," Yohji said softly and looked at the quiet leader, he knew something was wrong. "Are you sure you're up for this, Aya?"  
  
The leader stayed quiet as he drove without looking at his team again. "It's none of your business!"  
  
The words were harsh, though his team was used to him being like this. He coughed and tried to hide it from Omi, but it was kind of hard since the little guy was sitting in the passenger seat next to him. "Aya-kun?"  
  
"Omi, you better be ready tonight. We got word that Locke has kidnapped Nagi again." Yohji covered for him and blink.  
  
"Nagi-kun? Again?" the young vampire blinked and looked at Ken who was looking out the window.  
  
**  
  
Schuldich slammed the door behind him as he walked into the Crawford's office. "You knew! Don't lie to me! I know you know! Where the hell is Nagi?"  
"Don't sound so concerned, Schuldich," Crawford sounded perfectly calm. "Besides as soon as we get Nagi back, Ken and Omi will be next."  
  
"Oh? So you're just going to let some vampire stick his fangs in Nagi's neck?" Something about this sounded completely unlike Schuldich, of course when it came to vampires, he wasn't about to let anyone suffer the way his family had. "Listen to yourself, the Crawford I knew wouldn't allow some vampires to take his team out!"  
  
Crawford stood up and looked squarely into Schuldich's eyes. "I know about your past with the vampires, Schuldich. If you know what is good for you, you'd keep your mouth shut. We're just going to kill two birds with one stone, Ken or Omi will lose control tonight and we'll have to clean up Weiss's little mess."  
  
Schuldich only smiled this time he just turned. "Well, if you put it that way, it doesn't sound half bad, but what if Nagi's a vampire?"  
  
"If he is, we'll kill him."  
  
"A bastard like you should never procreate!"  
  
**  
  
Nagi stirred from a long sleep and looked around him, he was in a well furnished room that was almost Victorian in style. He sat up and found he was dressed in white pajamas. "I am I home?" he said a loud and walked around the room, he couldn't have been home, his room was layered with technical journals, books, computers, anything for a technologically advanced teen like him.  
  
He walked around the room and then looked at some the clothes in a dresser next to his bed. This was like a dream come true to him, he thought he was dreaming about a family like when he was younger.  
  
He saw a door open and saw the vampire who had lured him to the club only a few days prior. "You're awake, how lovely. I do apologize for your treatment before, little Nagi," the vampire smiled at him. "Permit me to introduce myself, I am Thomas Locke."  
  
"I know who you are, Locke, I want to go home now!" Nagi glared at him as he was about to use his powers and found that he was put back into his bed.  
  
"I am afraid I cannot do that, the ceremony hasn't started yet."  
  
Ceremony? That word brought back a memory, he remembered seeing Aya's sister lying on a bed and he was forced to watch as Schuldich drugged Sakura. "I won't be part of it!" He screamed as the vampire smiled coming closer.  
  
"I do apologize, Nagi, but without a lure, I can't get my real target."  
  
**  
  
The vampire club stood empty now, Ken and Omi looked around the empty building. "They left?" Omi blinked and then saw a small letter hanging on a mirror. "Its to us, Ken-kun."  
  
Omi and Ken,  
  
I do apologize for doing this, but it was necessary for us the vampires to leave this part of the city. I do wish I could have brought you, Omi with me, but I suppose you are still in love with the idea of becoming human again. I hope this letter assures you that Locke was acting of his own accord. I apologize to Weiss and Schwarz that I did not act fast enough to stop this.  
  
Josaf S. Mage  
  
"See Aya-kun, I told you that Mage-sama wasn't involved, it was all Locke," Omi said looking around the club.  
  
Yohji had gone to the basement and looked around. "The holding cells are all empty. There isn't a trace of the vampires."  
  
"What do you expect?" a soft voice said and they turned to see Schuldich, Mastermind of Schwarz standing at the door. "Vampires move from place to place, they don't stay in an area long enough to be noticed. The raid on this place scared them, so they left. Pretty smart if you ask me."  
  
"What do you want, Mastermind!?" Aya yelled.  
  
"Is that anyway to greet someone who is trying to help," the orange haired telepath grinned and leaned against the door frame.  
  
"Your way of helping is a little scary," Yohji responded.  
  
"I'm hurt, and here I was going to warn you about something."  
  
"How do we know it isn't a lie?" Ken spoke up as he looked at Schuldich who turned to face him.  
  
"Don't be so fast, Siberian to judge me; I haven't lied to anyone really. I have stretched some things, but as far as I know, I haven't told a boldfaced lie yet."  
Ken went silent as Schuldich went on. "So far, Crawford had a vision, one of your vampires are going to go insane and betray you. I just hope it doesn't happen. I personally I don't want to stake him." He turned and walked off. "By the way, if you're looking for Locke he's at a mansion, you might remember it as our old house, Ken, Omi."  
  
"Should we trust him?" Omi asked quietly.  
  
"Schuldich hasn't lied to anyone really, it isn't his style," Yohji looked outside. "So I doubt he has any reason to lie to us."  
  
"You don't think he's going to try and kill us?" Ken asked doubtfully.  
  
"There is always the possibility, he knows that Aya will rush into battle without a real plan."  
  
Aya glared at the tall blond and then at Omi. "It's up to you, Omi. You're the vampire."  
  
The youngest member blinked and moved to Ken. "I think we should go through with it."  
  
**  
  
Locke smiled as he bit into Nagi's neck, the boy struggled vainly to get away from him, his immortal powers made the boy almost powerless. He heard the strong heart beat come to a frantic pulse. "Easy little thing, not yet," he smiled as he laid the boy down on the bed. "I can't have Ken's meal running off. After all, he needs to taste innocent blood."  
  
**  
  
Schuldich looked at the old mansion by the sea, he liked this hideout more than the newer one. He looked over at Crawford who sat in his car looking at him. "They are coming?"  
  
"You know they are. Locke has a strong hold on Ken," the telepath growled showing that he didn't like this plan.  
  
"Come now, Schuldich, the plan is working out fine."  
  
"Really? How is it though that you're using Nagi as the bait? Even a vampire hunter knows better."  
  
"I don't need to know that your father was a vampire hunter, I have heard it all before. Has Farfarello located Nagi?"  
  
"No!"  
  
They turned and saw Aya's car pulling up the dirt road. "Right on time."  
  
**  
  
This is too easy, Omi blinked as they walked into the front gates. "There aren't any guards."  
  
"Of course not," Ken whispered, "Sun rise in an hour, I can feel it." He led them into the front hall.  
  
"Don't worry, we'll be out of here in no time," Yohji brought out the wires. "There are traps around here."  
  
A loud crash was heard as they turned around in a large hall and saw they were surrounded. Ken was looking confused as one of the vampires pulled him from the group and into an office. "Good boy, Ken," Locke smiled and looked into his eyes. "You did just as I thought you would."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Ken growled and felt Locke's hand on his throat and his eyes started to close. "Master." He felt himself start to purr with the fell of Locke's fingers.  
  
"That's right; you belong to me and me alone," The vampire smiled at the younger one. "Time to show your loyalty."  
  
**  
  
Ken-kun, how could you! Omi's eyes flashed from gold to blue again then back. "Ken-kun!"  
  
The cell the rest of Weiss was put in was dark. This must have been Farfarello's old cell, he thought and licked his lips. The blood lust was coming into play soon, he knew that the sun was going to be rising and that he was going to have to sleep soon. And when he woke that evening he was going to be starving. "Aya-kun, its almost morning."  
  
"I know, Omi," Aya put his trench coat over the little vampire. "Just sleep."  
  
"When I wake in the evening I'll want your blood, please, if that happens kill me."  
  
"I would never do that, Omi."  
Omi smelled the fresh dew of the morning and curled into a ball at the darkest point of the cell and felt the coat going over his head.  
  
**  
  
Ken curled up in a bedroom that was bear and pulled his jacket closer to him. Omi, please save me, he thought as he fell asleep.  
  
**  
  
"We're ready," Schuldich announced as he brought out the hunting supplies. "I don't really think it is really.." He never finished when he saw Crawford standing before him.  
  
"We have to do this." 


	9. Confessions of Ken's Mind

(sorry this took forever, I have had a lot to do)  
  
Part 9  
  
Confessions of Ken's Mind  
  
I didn't betray them, Ken thought as he felt the heat rise in his body, he heard noises in the hall. He saw Schuldich walk into his room. "Wake up, Siberian, time to go," he heard the German whisper, but all Ken could do is just lay there and stare at him with a dead look in his eyes.  
  
"Damn, I keep forgetting about this," the German turned. "I'll come back latter."  
  
Schuldich dashed out of the hall and looked from room to room for Nagi, he had no real luck, he saw Crawford enter a cell, there he was trying to get close to Omi, but somehow Aya pushed him away. "Don't touch him!"  
  
"He's a vampire, have some common sense, when that little beast wakes up what is the first thing he'll do?" Crawford was growling holding the pointed stick.  
  
"He's not going to do anything, Crawford, I've been telling you that for an hour." Schuldich walked up and pushed the stick down. "For Pete's sake, let's just get the hell out of here. Get Nagi and leave!"  
  
There was strange noise in the back of the room and Omi had his eyes open and he seemed to be giggling. "Omi, go back to sleep," Aya told him.  
  
"Mamoru doesn't want to," Omi said blandly and stood up, there was a sort of evilness to the way the boy looked, sort of like something out of a horror movie. He moved up to Yohji, he did seem to look like a boyish doll dressed up in assassin gear looking around with red eyes. "I'm hungry!"  
  
Crawford looked rather vindictive. "See, I told you it would happen."  
  
"Hmmm..more visitors," a voice was heard and they turned to see Locke standing with Ken next to him. Ken didn't look right, he was smiling, twin fangs shown. "Ken, be a good boy and get little Mamoru out of that cell, after all we do need him."  
  
Ken walked over to Omi who just smiled at him and let out a purr walking behind and then snapping at Yohji who jumped out of the way.  
  
"I see our guests are all here," Locke announced cheerfully. "Time for the ritual to begin."  
  
**  
  
Ken's mind was trying to fight and from what Schuldich could tell, it wasn't working. He decided to help out himself. /Ken, listen to me ignore your master's calling, just think about Omi and that you have to take care of him./ He hoped that this would break the spell, but so far he saw Ken looking at him blankly.  
  
"Ken?" the German was guessing that the boy would respond.  
  
"Leave me alone, prey," Ken hissed, then without warning, Aya walked up and smacked him. "Aya, stop that!"  
  
Ken just stared blankly around. "What is going on?"  
  
"That's what we would like to know, Ken," said Yohji blinking.  
  
"The ritual, they want to walk in the sunlight, so they think that if they kill an innocent, one that hasn't been killing people that the curse would be lifted on them," the boy whispered and held himself. "So far they need someone who is innocent himself to vampirism."  
  
"Omi!" Aya blinked.  
  
**  
  
Nagi lay on the bed looking at the ceiling; he giggled a little as some items floated toward him. He looked up at some vampires who walked in and proceeded to make him stand up, he looked at them with a lazy gaze as they undressed him and then dressed him in a white robe. "Tonight is special, my pet," Locke walked in and touched his cheek. "I treat you better than those men who take care of you."  
  
"Of course," Nagi smiled and then felt a strange feeling in his chest.  
  
"When you're one of us, Nagi, you'll be the most beautiful treasure I will ever have, far more beautiful than little Omi of Weiss."  
  
"Omi?"  
  
The memory flashed of a boy no older than himself trying to attack him, he smiled a little and giggled, he turned to see Crawford and Schuldich being led down the hall. "Crawford-sama," Nagi looked out and smiled. "Hello."  
  
Crawford seemed stunned like he had never seen Nagi ever smile in his life.  
  
Ken looked around and felt his heart beating fast, when he saw Yuriko being led into a room, he nearly had a heartattack, if it was possible for a vampire. Yohji was holding him and whispered. "Listen, lover boy, you have to wait."  
  
"They mean Nagi to kill her, they plan on making Nagi a vampire, we have to stop this ritual."  
  
Schuldich decided to take action and held Ken back and whispered into his mind. /If you want to save Yuriko, you will have to wait./  
  
**  
  
Mamoru was in his cell, Omi's mind had been gone for close to an hour, that was when he saw Farfarello peeking in. "Is the little angel safe?" the insane man asked, though the reaction was something between an inhuman growl and fangs being reading to slice into Farfarello's skin.  
  
The insane one held the vampire and whispered. "I don't plan on killing a vampire, Omi, so you better listen to me."  
  
"Let me go!" the boy winced and squirmed.  
  
"Tell me what is going on."  
  
"Master is going to make Ken a blood sacrifice, Ken is Nagi's first kill," Mamoru's words were fast and rather upset. "Why do you care?"  
  
"Because little Nagi has never killed anyone in his young life."  
  
Farfarello didn't know where his other teammates were, but he knew he had to protect Nagi, for the sake of Nagi's innocence. The young boy had never truly taken a life, he had never really had it in him to really kill anyone.  
  
Crawford sheltered Nagi for so long and now this was happening.  
  
**  
  
Aya was pacing in the new cell, he could hear the sound of people talking in the halls. Ken just sat there and smiled a little thinking to himself.  
  
Aya looked around the cell and then down at Yohji who was quietly considering what was going on. "Aya, do you have a plan?"  
  
"No."  
  
Crawford sat in the same cell and looked at the two of them. "I don't know, but Schuldich is still out there and so is Farfarello."  
  
**  
  
Nagi sat down on his bed as two female vampires circled him and put a white robe on him. He smiled a little as one of the women led him to Locke.  
  
Aya, Yohji, and Crawford were forced out of the cell and into a room that was once a ballroom. Locke was standing there with Ken next to him, Schuldich was hidden behind some curtains.  
  
"As we all know that we are going to have the fledgling who will help us walk in the sun again. His body of a virgin, untainted," Locke announced as several vampires clapped and cheered. "Bring forth the humans who dared to challenge us."  
  
Feeling something press against his back, Aya was pushed toward the front of the room. "As these men have come to challenge us, our fledgling will dine on their blood as well our pets."  
  
**  
  
Omi looked at Farfarello who was watching the vampire ritual. "What do you think?"  
  
"Using the darts are not going to work on those," Farfarello brought out some wooden spikes he had used a knife on. "These will work, they're sharp enough."  
  
Fitting the darts on the bow, Omi nodded. "Next time this occurs, I'm not helping you."  
  
"One time thing," the insane man smiled and nodded.  
  
They moved into the room hiding in the back so none of the vampires were not paying attention to them. "I'm sorry Ken-kun."  
  
**  
  
Crawford adjusted his glasses and then looked at Aya. "Omi and Farfarello are coming."  
  
Locke was still speaking as he lifted Nagi and without warning he bit in the boy's neck, there was a pained moan from the boy.  
  
The room went into chaos when as Locke stood up that a dart flew into his chest and he fell onto the ground and was a pile of dust. Nagi opened his eyes and saw Crawford. "Crawford-sama," he screamed and ran toward them.  
  
Another dart flew by aiming at Ken who quickly moved so that it landed on the ground. "OMI, STOP! I DID NOT BETRAY YOU!!!"  
  
Omi walked into the ballroom, Farfarello was staking other vampires who were trying to get out. "Ken-kun, I'm sorry."  
  
Ken knew that Omi meant to kill him. "I am telling the truth!" He ran up to Omi and shook him. "You have to listen to me, I did not."  
  
**  
  
Crawford carried Nagi out of the room and to his car. He turned to see Schuldich and sighed. "Something you want to say?"  
  
"Yeah, you still want to kill those two because they are vampires?"  
  
"Not anymore." 


	10. Gone in the Night

Part 10  
  
Gone in the Night  
  
Ken realized that whatever trust Omi held in him was gone, he walked into Omi's room and saw it empty. He stood there and turned to see Aya in the hall, he was on the phone talking quietly.  
  
"Where is Omi?" Ken finally asked Yohji who only shook his head.  
  
"Gone," Yohji shook his head.  
  
"Where can he go?"  
  
**  
  
Aya hung up and looked at what was left of his team, he did not have the heart to tell them. Omi sat in his room and looked at the ceiling feeling upset. "You're sick, aren't you, Aya-kun?"  
  
Nodding his head, the leader sat down next to the boy. "It's a brain tumor, Kritiker had me go to a doctor after our last mission because I was complaining of blurred vision."  
  
There was silence as the door came open and Ken walked in. He looked at Omi who was just glaring at him. "Omi, we need to talk."  
  
"Leave him alone, Ken," Aya whispered having no will really to fight.  
  
Omi got up and walked out of the room. "Ken we do need to talk. I do know why too."  
  
**  
  
The night sky felt wonderful on Omi's face, he looked at the sky and smiled then turned his head to see Ken. "Omi, I didn't mean to do it, Locke was controlling me," Ken explained.  
  
"I know, Schuldich told me. But you are going to see Yuriko-san," the little vampire looked at the sky.  
  
"Yes, Omi, I can't love you. You know why too, I have always loved Yuriko."  
  
The boy nodded and sighed. "I release you from whatever bond the holds us together."  
  
**  
  
Ken realized that it was the last time he would see Omi, he walked into his room and sat down on his bed. "Omi, where will you go? Who will protect you? The Weiss will not be here forever."  
  
Omi, he already knew he was gone, somehow the boy had left, but not without doing Aya one last favor. Ken walked into Aya's room and noticed stillness in there; he turned and saw Omi standing there looking down at Aya. "He's going to take care of me," Omi whispered as Aya opened his eyes, the once beautiful violet eyes were now a deep indigo.  
  
"What have you done?" Ken nearly screamed, when Aya shook his head.  
  
"I asked for it. Ken, I would have died anyway," Aya looked in a mirror. "Now you can go to Yuriko and not have to worry about Omi."  
  
It doesn't work like that, the brown haired man thought. "I was going to ask Omi to come with me to see Yuriko."  
  
"Omi can't stand her," the red head whispered.  
  
**  
  
Nagi woke from what seemed to be a bad dream, he laid back on his bed and smiled. "I'm home?" he whispered and looked around his room. He saw that everything was as it had been the night he ran away.  
  
Crawford was seated next to his bed. "I am relieved you are awake. Schuldich has been here for two nights waiting for you, I just now sent him to bed."  
  
"It was a dream, wasn't it?" the boy whispered and looked at the ceiling.  
  
"No, vampires are real."  
  
**  
  
When Ken returned the next night, Yohji was standing in the hall waiting for him. "Where is Aya and Omi?"  
  
"Gone," Yohji shook his head handing a note to Ken.  
  
"Ken and Yohji, we can't stay here and though Omi and I agree that may be this is for the best. Omi really was not happy about leaving, but we have to. Goodbye."  
  
"So they just left!" Ken looked around, his paternatural senses were keen, but he couldn't pick up anything as he ran out into the alley. He looked around it and found nothing, he just could only smell the dead flowers in a trash can.  
  
~A Year Latter~  
  
Ken looked around the flower shop, he saw Aya-chan putting the flowers up for sale. Her eyes were so pretty and yet even after a year he had not given up the search for her brother and Omi. That night when closing he looked up and saw two figures standing across the street from the shop. He grabbed his keys and walked outside.  
  
Standing there in front of the old café was Ran and Omi, they looked as they had not changed at all since that night they had left. Omi turned and looked at Ken who was running up to them. "Omi! Aya!" he smiled at them, but they only turned and walked away. "Wait! Come back!"  
  
Omi turned and looked at him with dark eyes. "Why?"  
  
"Because we need you, both of you," Ken looked at Ran who turned and blinked at him as if it was hard to remember who he was.  
  
"Aya-kun only wanted to see his sister," Omi whispered and then looked up at Ran. "I'm hungry, Aya-kun, can we go hunting, now?"  
  
"No," Ran's reply was small and rather angry.  
  
"Please, just come in and say hello, I'm sure Aya-chan and her husband would love to meet you," the other vampire tried to convince them. "I've been taking care of Ran's nephew, Ran, please, just come in."  
  
Ran nodded and walked into the flower shop, he looked around it and then at Ken. "Where is Yohji?"  
  
"Oh, he must have already put Ran to bed already. Aya-chan was really upset with him that he didn't do it at nine like he said he would," Ken shook his head. "Do you two want something to drink?" He ran into the back room and brought out two packets of blood."  
  
"This isn't fresh," Omi looked up at Ran like a spoiled little child.  
  
"Drink it!" Ran growled.  
  
The door near the backroom's door opened and Aya-chan ran out, she wrapped her arms around her brother and smiled. "Oni-chan!" she smiled at him. "It has been so long since I last saw you. How are you?"  
  
Her older brother only blinked and looked up to see a crimson haired little boy looking passed Yohji's legs. "I told you to put him to bed!" she yelled at Yohji who was looking up. "He won't do it, he's as stubborn as his uncle is."  
  
The little boy was no older than two and stumbled a little as he walked up to Ran, he looked so much like his uncle. "Ran-san, this is your Uncle Ran, he came to see you," Ken whispered to the little who hugged his uncle.  
  
Yohji walked in and sighed sitting down. "So where is that Tsuki?"  
  
"You know he's working nights," Aya-chan shook her head. "Yohji-san, you are such an idiot. Ran, I'm sorry my husband isn't here to see you, he's heard some many great things about you." She looked over at Omi who was looking at the child and looked down at the ground.  
  
"Oh.Aya-chan this is Omi," Ken whispered. "Omi is staying with Ran."  
  
**  
  
Ran had enough of seeing his family, he looked at Omi who was standing on the roof. "Aya-kun, you're mad at me, aren't you?"  
  
"Omi, we have to stay here. These people are our family even if we drink blood, this is where we belong. Ken missed you."  
  
Thinking silently Omi only shrugged. "I hate Ken-kun!"  
  
"Omi, be quiet," the look in Ran's eyes faded. "I know that being forced to move from one place to another isn't fun, but you don't hate anyone."  
  
"But I do. I created Ken out of anger because of what I am. Ken was controlled by Locke because of me. This is all my fault!"  
  
"Maybe it is, but then again, we live with the choices we made. Your uncle was using you when he made you, he forced his sister to believe that you were under a curse. Sometimes Omi, I believed you forced me to be a vampire too, but I don't care. I have taken care of you, I have made sure that you remain safe."  
  
There was a silence and then they saw Yohji walk onto the roof. "Come on you two. Omi, listen, I know that I have not always been the best person to come to with a problem, but Ran is right, he needed you and you needed him. This has always been your home and yes, it has changed after a few years. But, Aya-chan has been through a lot and what she needs is her older brother and his best friend helping. She knows Ken is a vampire and she knows both of you are too."  
  
"How does she know?"  
  
"Ken-kun told her?" Omi blinked.  
  
"No, she figured it out on her own. Ken only comes out at night, but in all he acts pretty human. Ran, your sister is pretty smart, she figures things out."  
  
Walking into the apartment, the two finally realized they were home. 


End file.
